


What if Alex died instead of Philip?

by Hinnypercabeth12



Series: Hamilton Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex dies, F/M, Gen, Philip survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: I’ve always wondered what would happen if Alex died instead of Philip so I made a one shot of it
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Philip Hamilton/Theodosia Burr Alston
Series: Hamilton Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945414
Kudos: 30





	What if Alex died instead of Philip?

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: so this was wandering in my mind for a while with a what if Alex had died instead of his son Philip? Like Philip never told him about the duel but Alex found out and went to stop it but

**Philip POV**

I signed frustrated. I was arguing to George Eacker.

“Your father’s a scoundrel, and so, it seems, like you are too.” Eacker said.

I felt my temper rising up. “Well, if that’s what you want, then see you on the duelling ground, that is, unless you want to step outside and go now.” I said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know where to find you, now piss off, I’m watching a show now.”

I then walked back home. I decided not to tell anyone about this duel. But I needed a gun so I had to make sure that my pops wasn’t home.

So when I walked in, I checked to make sure he wasn’t home, luckily he wasn’t home yet. So I went to my pops gun cabinet and took his gun.

Soon, I arrived at the place where we would duel, across the river in New Jersey, since everything’s legal in Jersey.

“Mr. Eacker! How was the show?” I asked.

“I’d rather skip the pleasantries, lets go, grab your pistols.”

Confer with your men and then the duel will commence after we count to ten.

I lock him in the eye, aiming no higher, trying to summon all the courage I had and as I counted to ten, I thought about it. Why would I want to shoot a man? That would label me as a murderer. After pondering it for a second I made my choice, I aimed my gun towards the sky.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-_

I heard a gunshot. I braved myself, but I didn’t feel any pain. In confusion I turned around to see what had happened.

What I saw horrified me.

It was my pops.

He was standing right in front of me.

The most horrifying thing of all, there was a bullet hole.

He then collapsed, I rushed to help him. “Pa,” I said.

Pops coughed out blood. “Philip...”

I immediately rushed to bring him to Aunt Angie’s house, with the help of my friend.

I knocked on her door rapidly.

“Philip?” Aunt Angie said in confusion. “What’s going-“ she stopped what she was going to say when she saw pops,

“No time, please, I promise to explain later.” I said.

Aunt Angie nodded and let me in. She quickly called her husband to help.

They quickly placed him down.

Philip couldn’t bear it. It was _his_ fault. Maybe if he hadn’t did the duel his father wouldn’t be like this.

“Philip?” Said a frantic voice.

Philip turned to see his mother rushing in. “What happened?” My ma asked.

“Ma-I-“ I felt sobs coming out as I tried to explain what happened.

“Sh, Philip, it’s okay.” Ma said trying to comfort me as she hugged me.

I then lead her to where pops was. She gasped in shock at the sight of him and tears began falling down. She immediately went to sit beside him while I sat in the opposite direction.

“Alex..” Ma said softly.

“...Liza...” pa said. “I’m sorry...for..hurting you,”

“Shh, save your strength.” Ma said softly as she held his hand.

“Philip...” Pa said.

“Pa,” I said.

Pops then whispered something to ma which I couldn’t make out. Soon he closed his eyes.

Ma let out sob as she checked his pulse.

“He’s gone, oh, Alexander, he’s gone!” Ma sobbed. Aunt Angie came in and began hugging her.

Then Aunt Angie faced me. “What happened Philip?”

I signed. “I-I got into a fight with George Eacker, and challenged him to a duel.”

“Did your father knew about this duel?” Ma asked.

I shook my head. “No, I didn’t told anyone, when we were at the number seven, I heard a gunshot and pa, he was just there.” I began crying again as more tears began falling down.

“Shh, it’s okay Philip.” Ma said.

“No it’s not,” I croaked out. “It’s my fault, if I didn’t challenge Eacker to a duel then pa-“

“It’s not your fault, Philip.” Aunt Angie said. “It’s Eacker’s fault for shooting your father.”

I nodded numbly. I couldn’t process how my sister Angie would react on the news.

She didn’t took it well, but she understood.

Later on, I married Theodosia Burr, and had a family.

Still, I still regret the duel that had happened that cause my father’s death.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Yeah...I think it’s good


End file.
